gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Partners
What the Game is About This game is part of the Super Smash Bros. series, but is new is some ways. There are teams and rivalries. Teams Info Teams can use Team Smashes in a Team Match by standing next to each other when one of the members has destroyed a Smash Ball. Rivals Info Rivals do more damage to each other and automatically kill their rival when the rival is his with their Smash. EG: Link uses the Triforce Slash on Ganondorf and Ganondorf gets shot off the screen. Characters # means that character is an unlockable. Mario Link Kirby Samus/ Zero Suit Samus Donkey Kong Yoshi Luigi Captain Falcon Ness Fox Pikachu Jigglypuff Ike Marth Roy# (RETURNER!) Diddy Kong Peach Bowser Zelda/Shiek Ganondorf Meta Knight King Dedede Lucario Pokémon Trainer Sonic Falco Wolf# Wario# Lucas Olimar Louie# (NEW!) Prince Fluff (NEW!) Tails (NEW!) Knuckles (NEW!) Blood Falcon (NEW!) Black Shadow# (NEW!) Ninten# (NEW!) Prince Poo# (NEW!) Teams Mario & Luigi & Peach & Yoshi (Mushroom Kingdom Warriors) Bowser & Wario (Bowser's Koopa Troop) Fox & Falco (Do a Barrel Roll!) Kirby & Prince Fluff (Yarn Heroes) Olimar & Louie (Pikmin Masters) Sonic & Knuckles & Tails (Green Hill Heroes) Diddy & Donkey Kong (BANANAS!) Pikachu & Lucario & Jigglypuff (Wild Warriors) Link & Zelda (Triforces Collide) Ike & Marth & Roy (Firey Emblems) Meta Knight & King Dedede (Meta Dededes) Blood Falcon & Black Shadow (Evil F-Zero) Ness & Lucas & Ninten & Prince Poo (Earthbound Heroes) Rivalries Mario Series Mario & Bowser Mario & Wario Luigi & Bowser Luigi & Wario Peach & Bowser Peach & Wario Yoshi & Bowser Yoshi & Wario LoZ Series Link & Ganondorf Zelda & Ganondorf Kirby Series Kirby & King Dedede Kirby & Meta Knight Prince Fluff & King Dedede Prince Fluff & Meta Knight Character Tears Tear 1 Louie Prince Fluff Jigglypuff Ninten Prince Poo Tear 2 Falco Roy Lucas Wolf Olimar Tails Knuckles Sonic Marth Diddy Kong Lucario Peach Zelda/Shiek Tear 3 Mario Link Kirby Samus/ Zero Suit Samus Donkey Kong Yoshi Luigi Captain Falcon Ness Fox Ike Pokémon Trainer Pikachu Story Mode The story mode will be different depending on what tear the character is. Tear 1 Story All 5 of the Tear 1 characters are a team, with the selected character being the captain. King Dedede has invaded Patch Land again and it's up to the team of heroes to stop him. All of the levels are in Patch Land and has yarn versions of the heroes' enemies. (EG: Yarn Bulblaxes and Yarn Ratattas) Level 1: Yarn Pokefields Characters: Whole Team This level revolves around small easy-to-defeat Yarn Pokémon. The level is very simple and easy and has no puzzles. There is a Mini Boss at the end that is a Ditto, which transforms into whatever character you're playing as. Level 2: Bulblax Invasion Characters: Whole Team Baby Bulblaxes have run loose around the area and it's up to the heroes to stop them. This level is also very simple but has one puzzle. In the puzzle there are three Gates. One is red, one is blue, and one is green. There are also 3 Big Bulblaxes that are the same colours as the gates. Defeat the green one to advance. There is no mini boss. Level 3: Queen Bulblax Characters: Selected Character & Louie (If you chose Louie then you're teamed up with Prince Fluff) The first big boss of this story. It is surrounded by Baby Bulblaxes and constantly shoots out more from its but. Just attack it until it's down. Level 4: The Chase Characters: Selected Character Queen Bulblax is chasing you through the whole auto-scrolling level, much like The Ruined Zoo in Brawl. More Bulblaxes and Baby Bulblaxes in the way. No boss and no puzzles. Level 5: Master Belch's Yarn Bog Characters: Selected Character & Prince Poo (If you selected Poo then you're teamed up with Ninten) This level has toxic bog water in it, so watch out for that. There are 2 enemies in this level; Yarn Starmen Jrs & Yarn Coil Snakes. There is no boss at the end. Level 6: Master Belch Characters: Selected Character & Prince Poo (If you selected Poo then you're teamed up with Ninten) As you might have guessed this is a boss level in which you fight against Master Belch. He has 2 attacks. Belch: Spits out poisonus poison at you in a lob curve dealing 10% damage. If you walk over it once it has hit the ground you take 2% damage per second. Body Sqaush: Master Belch jumps into the air and attempts to squash you. If he hits you he does 15% damage and leaves you dizzy for 2.5 seconds. Beat him till he's down. Level 7: Boggy Bog Run Characters: Whole Team If you hadn't noticed every level after a boss level is a chase level, with some exceptions. Yarn Starmen and Yarn Lil' UFOs. After the chase the team enters a room where Master Belch can't get to them. There is a mini boss here: Evil Mani Mani. It knocks out Prince Fluff, Louie and Jigglypuff, but Poo and Ninten fight it's PSI powers to stay standing. Now they have to fight it. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:2D Category:Family Game Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3DS Category:Wii U Category:Super Mario Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Kirby Category:Pokémon Category:CrazieDave's Creations Category:Pikmin Category:Yoshi Category:Donkey Kong Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Star Fox